smashwaitingroomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dog
Basic Background The Dog is a being that has existed for longer than time has flown. The beast holds immense power, able to bend and shape space and reality as it pleases. The Dog has a canine anthropomorphic shape, with some resemblances to Isabelle from the Nintendo video game series "Animal Crossing." However, unlike the cute animated character, The Dog stands at roughly 7 feet tall and has a body composed of raging muscles. The Dog does not go by any known gender, but it is known to use the pronoun "he" at times. The Dog does not have a gender, simply because it has no need to reproduce as it will never die and require offspring. This creature spends its days traveling the multiverse, stopping in places he wishes to protect, liberate, or dominate. The Dog's intentions are to simply free the organisms of the universe's cruel oppressors, and to purge reality of the evil and corrupt. While The Dog is a noble being with good intentions, they can still come off as harsh, as it solves most of its problems through brute force or violence. The Dog can also be somewhat stubborn at times, imposing its agenda upon whomever it pleases. The Dog and the SWR On April 1st, 2019, The Dog made its first appearance in the SWR. It appeared and left soon after. The Dog inhabits the SWR in order to keep peace and order in the server. The Dog refers to the server as its own country, oftentimes remarking at the seemingly bizarre behavior of its inhabitants. The Dog respects the rules set in place, and the mods that enforce them. The Dog is known to call out the misdoings of others, provide solace for the weak, and protect the innocent. The Dog has been appearing more frequently as of late 2019. The Dog speaks in a manner that is very formal and respectful. He does not like to shout or use profanity, and would rather speak logically and factually. The Dog also can be oblivious to some modern trends, fads, or traditions, but he is generally accepting of these oddities. The Dog wishes to keep the SWR safe from evil, simply because he cares for the people in the server, and wishes to keep the server prospering for as long as possible. The Dog and emblasteon The Dog may have mysterious origins, but the only certain tie to his creation is a link to the SWR member emblasteon. Emblasteon has previously stated his slight distaste of The Dog, and has been known to be somewhat afraid of The Dog's power. The Dog however seems to ignore emblasteon, rarely talking to him. The Dog and emblasteon seemed to have a mysterious past, which is mostly a mystery as of now. All we know is that the two are intertwined, and emblasteon has been wary of The Dog since The Dog joined the SWR. The Dog's Reputation The Dog is regarded in the SWR as a benevolent and good person. The Dog is highly respected and sometimes feared. The Dog has yet to harm any members of the SWR. Category:Origins